Skulls and Cross Bones
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Naruto sees something he wished he hadn't. Sasuke's oddly irritable and Kyubi just can't leave everything alone. This is a yaoi so don't like don't read. R&R please.


_**Skulls and Cross Bones**_

Thank you ShounenaiFangirl!

Most people learned that one must knock before opening a door, for who knows what could be happening on the other side.  
Now Naruto was seriously wishing he had someone to teach him that. His eyes were wide and his body was ridged as he  
looked at the sight before him; on the desk, at the front of Iruka's classroom, Kakashi was sitting on the desk with Iruka  
bobbing his head between the silver haired man's legs. It wasn't that Naruto hadn't known that Iruka sensei and Kakashi  
were together, it's just a whole different thing to see it for himself. Before he could stop it, a squeak escaped his lips, alerting  
the older males that they were no longer alone.

"N-Naruto?!" Iruka had pulled away from Kakashi faster than Naruto could blink but the image of his favorite teachers doing  
naughty things was burned in his mind.

Kakashi looked slightly peeved as he zipped up his pants.  
"Thanks Naruto, way to interrupt a moment."

The blonde just gawked at the two older males then his face practically lit on fire, even his ears turned red.  
"Er, ah s-sorry um, I just, gonna go…"

Kakashi just snorted but stopped when Iruka smashed his fist into the side of the silver haired male's leg, hard.  
"Naruto, please wait, I think we need to talk."

Naruto's face paled, never in his seventeen years was he afraid to talk to Iruka sensei, but now he could feel his  
stomach turn into a giant rock.  
"Uh, no it's okay, I'll just go and wash my eyes with some soap and it'll be fine."

Kakashi snickered behind a gloved hand as he watched poor Naruto fidget and squirm like the blonde had to go to  
the bathroom really bad.

"Please, Naruto, just sit down." Iruka pulled out a chair for Naruto to sit on and motioned for the blonde to come over.  
Very slowly, the blonde walked to the chair; as he sat, it looked like he was going to suddenly keel over and die.  
"Naruto, I don't know how much you saw but I believe it's important for us to allow you to ask questions, to help you  
understand."

Iruka was like Naruto's father, the blonde trusted him with everything but this was almost too uncomfortable for him  
to handle.  
"N-no, there's nothing I need to ask, so can I just go? Err, please?"

Kakashi practically fell over with laughter.  
"What? You don't want to know how to su-"

The silver haired male fell to the ground as Iruka's fist found his crotch. Iruka glared at the crippled male then turned his  
attention back to Naruto.  
"If you ever have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask." Naruto nodded and bolted from the room, his legs taking  
him to the Uchiha compound automatically.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure why he was now sitting on Sasuke's couch drinking hot cocoa and wrapped in a large fluffy blanket to cover  
his pant less legs or why he was wrapped around the Uchiha. All he did know was that he was freezing and Sasuke's body was  
better than any heater.

"F-fucking rain, it's l-like snow." Naruto's teeth chattered noisily as he clung tighter to Sasuke.

"Dobe, that's what you get for running around in the rain. Stop squeezing me so hard, you're suffocating me."

Naruto just nodded his head while still shivering as he loosened his hold on the Uchiha.  
"So, what a-am I s-supposed to d-do about the u-um, thing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's suddenly squeaky voice.  
"Nothing, what are you supposed to do practice?"

Naruto's face went red and he stuttered.  
"S-shut up, bastard! You have no i-idea how e-embarrassing it is to walk in o-on something like that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Actually I do. Before Itachi killed everyone and went crazy, he had this "friend" that came over almost every day.  
One day, I went to go get Itachi for dinner and caught him and his "friend" fucking each other into the mattress.  
After that, Itachi gave me the sex talk."

Naruto's eyes were wide and he could barely believe what he had heard.  
"S-so, you mean, y-you saw them d-doing the n-nasty?!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's choice of words.  
"Yes idiot, it was awkward for a while but I got over it, so will you."

Naruto shook his head vehemently.  
"I don't think the image of Iruka doing that to Kakashi will ever go away, it's disgusting."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed momentarily before his face was blank, though his eyes still held some unfamiliar emotion.  
"Disgusting, huh? Why? Was it because Iruka was sucking Kakashi's dick?"

Naruto's eyes almost fell out of his head they were so wide.  
"S-sasuke, that's s-so nasty!"

Sasuke seemed to get slightly irritated.  
"How's it any worse that a girl sucking your dick, or you sucking a girl's-"

Naruto's hand was covering Sasuke's mouth before the raven could finish.  
"What the hell, Uchiha!?"

Sasuke removed Naruto's hand and sneered.  
"How are you any different from them? You want to fuck Sakura and have her suck you!"

Naruto looked surprised, and then the surprise turned into rage.  
"You don't even know what you're saying! So shut up, you stuck up bastard!"

The verbal fight quickly turned into a fist fight as Naruto's fist connected with the raven haired man's jaw.  
Both of them jumped from the couch only to trip on the edges of the blanket that had been wrapped around  
them. Never the less, both began to wrestle one another into obedience. Finally after a rather cheap blow to the  
crotch, Naruto was pinned to the ground.

"You're such a child! How can you say such things about people you care about?!" Naruto just glared at the raven  
then spit at his face.

"You…" Sasuke growled and jerked Naruto's arms till they were pinned together. With speed that only years of training  
could create, Naruto's hands were bound with chakra draining hand cuffs to a shuriken imbedded into the floor. The  
blonde went to struggle but the cuffs worked almost immediately.  
"I stole these cuffs from Orochimaru, I though they might be useful and I was right."

Naruto was in a daze as he tried to adjust from the sudden drain on his body.  
"B-bastard."

The raven hared male stood and went to grab something from a bag in the nearby coat closet.  
"You can be so insensitive to people sometimes, the fact that you think something like blow jobs disgusting is sad.  
How can you even say retarded things like that when you yourself have never tried it?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke as the raven came closer. His glaring turned into a nervous stare as he noticed what was in  
Sasuke's hand. Sasuke watched the change with satisfaction then went about sitting on top of the blonde.  
"You remember this stuff don't you? It's used to suppress Kyubi."

Naruto looked almost wild as he began to struggle with renewed vigor.  
"Don't worry, it's not like the stuff you've had before. It's more diluted and its effects are slightly different." Naruto didn't  
look any more relaxed but Sasuke didn't care.  
"Open up Blondie, we don't want to make a mess."

He grabbed onto Naruto's jaw, putting enough pressure to force the blonde's mouth open. He was quick as he slipped the  
neck of the bottle into Naruto's mouth, making sure the blonde couldn't spit it out. Naruto gagged and tried to force the  
bottle out of his mouth. His struggling slowed though as a fog covered his mind.  
"S-Sasuke…"

The raven watched the changes in the usually energetic male.  
"Don't worry, Naruto, I won't hurt you." The blonde couldn't stop the tears from falling as the helplessness overwhelmed him.  
Sasuke's eyes softened and he leaned forward to kiss the tears away.  
"Shh, it's okay... I'm going to take care of you. I love you."

Even in Naruto's fog - ridden mind, the words that came from the Uchiha's mouth made him gasp in surprise.  
"Sasuke, you love m-me?" The words came slowly but were honest and filled with emotion. The raven finally realized what  
he said and looked away in shame.

"How long?"

Sasuke just shook his head and took Naruto's pink lips into a soul -searing kiss. Naruto squirmed as it all affected him more  
than it should.  
"S-Sasuke, I feel w-weird." The words were shaky but Sasuke understood.

"The suppressant I used isn't used to suppress Kyubi but to release you're body from all restraints you have on yourself.  
Your body is being forced to be completely honest. You can't hide anything from me."

The blond became scared, he didn't want Sasuke to see him so open; he didn't want to show Sasuke how vulnerable he really was.  
"P-please stop, don't do this!"

Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's overwhelming fear.  
"Naruto…"

His chest hurt as he realized what he was doing, he couldn't do this to the one he loved. Sasuke's eyes were suddenly  
filled with unshed tears as he removed the cuffs from Naruto's hands.

"I'm so sorry, please f-forgive me." Sasuke's voice cracked as he tried to restrain himself from crying.

The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart hurt as he watched the raven haired male slowly get up and  
walk to the couch, only to fall against it with his head in his hands.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto slowly scooted to the couch, right in front of Sasuke.  
"Sasuke." The raven haired male just ignored him. Getting slightly annoyed Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's hands so that  
he could see the other male's face; he felt his heart break as he looked at Sasuke's eyes, they were filled with such regret  
and sadness that it was overwhelming.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I… I'm so s-sorry."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from pulling the other male toward him. Sasuke was so surprised that he didn't put up any  
resistance to Naruto's sudden hug.  
"It's okay, I'm fine, everything's fine." Naruto had started to rock back and forth slightly and Sasuke couldn't help but feel safe.

"I've just loved you for so long, hearing you say that... that sex between men was disgusting, I just couldn't help but feel angry."  
Naruto stopped and Sasuke feared he had said something wrong.

Then almost for no reason, Naruto started laughing.

"W-What?!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke back so he could look the other male in the eyes.  
"I don't think gay sex is bad. I just think it's really wrong to see two men that are like fathers to me, doing stuff like that."

Sasuke just blinked as everything Naruto said sunk in. The raven's usually pale face was red.  
"Aww, you're so cute! Maybe you should think before you try and rape me next time, okay?" Sasuke just looked at Naruto a  
baffled expression seemingly permanent on his face. Naruto smiled then grabbed the back of Sasuke's head to bring him forward.  
"I love you." Before Sasuke could say or do anything, Naruto caught the raven's red lips in an earth shattering kiss.

Soul - searing kisses are nothing compared to a kiss that's so filled with love that the whole world seems to shudder as everything  
focuses on the ones sharing the kiss. The kiss changed into something more lustful as Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.  
The raven moaned and moved so he was sitting on Naruto's lap, not entirely realizing what he was doing.

Naruto broke the kiss to moan and pant as his and Sasuke's hips came in contact. Sasuke moaned as well as Naruto's hips thrust up  
against his own making their enflamed members touch.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke's head fell forward onto Naruto's shoulder as his own hips began a fast pace with the blonde's.

"Oh god, Sasuke! If I had known it would feel this good to touch you, I would have molested you a long time ago!"

Sasuke couldn't speak; his hands were shaking as he clung to Naruto's forearms, years of sexual tension quickly driving Sasuke toward  
the edge. The touch of their hips became grinding as each male came closer to orgasm.

"Sasuke, cum for me." Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the godly husky voice that came from the ethereal blonde. It was as if  
the blonde's words were caressing him and every word pooled into the pit of his stomach. His body went ridged and his back arched,  
every nerve on his body releasing the tension as he came. Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream and his hands gripped Naruto's  
arms hard enough to leave deep bruises.

Naruto watched with lustful eyes, though it wasn't just him anymore; Kyubi started to sync with Naruto, taking advantage of Naruto being  
unable to put up his usual barriers. Kyubi was happy, very happy. He watched Sasuke's every move as the raven haired male let his eyes  
flutter closed as small moans and gasps escaped his kiss reddened lips.

'_Good choice Naruto, he's a beautiful human and so very sexy._'

Naruto just grunted in response as he reached his breaking point. After a few minutes, both males were laying with Sasuke on top of Naruto.  
Sasuke stared blankly into the distance while Naruto smiled like an idiot.

"So, how was that?"

Sasuke didn't lift his head and it seemed like he had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke?"

"Hnn"

"Are we a couple now?"

Sasuke just shifted then let out a deep sigh.  
"Shut up, your rambling is keeping me awake."

Naruto looked surprised and could feel a dark anger crawling up from the pit of his stomach. He looked down to see Sasuke looking  
at him. Very gently, Sasuke pulled himself so he was level with Naruto, lips only centimeters apart.  
"I love you." Sasuke softly kissed Naruto's lips then laid his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto just smiled dreamily and relaxed; before  
they knew it, both were sound asleep.

Naruto woke several hours later in agonizing pain from sleeping funny on the floor with Sasuke on top of him, that and both their  
pants were caked to their skin.

Fin

Hatsu: I think I'll make this a couple chapters.

Kyubi: Damn right you will, I didn't even get to do anything!

Hatsu: Eh he, um right, well……

Sasuke: I feel violated, stupid fox.

Kyubi: Watch what you say, I may rape you.

Sasuke: *shudder*

Hatsu: anyway, thanks for reading and please remember to comment!

Kyubi: Yes, so I can rape Sasuke!!! ~evil cackling~


End file.
